This invention relates in general to taste modifying compounds. More particularly it relates to tastands, as such term is used hereinbelow, to reduce or eliminate undesirable tastes, as such term is used hereinbelow.
There are numerous compounds that are known to be salty but have problems associated with their use as salt substitutes. Potassium chloride has a pronounced strong bitter undesirable taste, as such term is used hereinbelow, and ammonium chloride has, at least as sensed in some people, a fishy taste associated with it. Lithium chloride, although a somewhat better tasting salt, is highly toxic. To date there is no universally satisfactory salty tasting substitute for the sodium ion.
The desirability of reducing the sodium ion intake of humans is well documented. An excessive intake of sodium ion has been linked to high blood pressure and premature heart attack. This problem has been addressed by numerous researchers in a variety of ways over the past two decades.
At the current time, reduction of sodium ion intake is achieved via a combination of abstinence and/or the substitution of potassium chloride for sodium chloride and/or mixing sodium chloride with fillers so that less sodium chloride is used on the eatable, as defined hereinbelow, although the volume of material added to the eatable is the same. In addition, for materials that are coated with a surface salt such as for example potato chips, it is known that smaller particle size for the sodium chloride results in a saltier taste perception, and therefore less salt need be added to obtain an equal level of salt perception.
There are a variety of products on the market today utilizing potassium chloride as a saltening agent. All of these salt substitutes rely on other ingredients which are mixed with the potassium chloride to mask the bitter undesirable taste, as such term is used hereinbelow, of potassium chloride. These highly flavorful ingredients consist of items such as onion, garlic, paprika, red pepper, chili powder and many other spices. None of these mixtures or potassium chloride itself has found wide-spread acceptance, probably because the bitter taste of potassium ion is still detectable.
In addition to reducing sodium ion intake by the substitution of sodium chloride by potassium chloride, there are numerous other examples of compounds containing sodium ions used in the food industry which could benefit by the substitution of potassium ion for sodium ion if the bitter taste associated with potassium ion were eliminated. For example, sodium baking soda or baking powder could be substituted with potassium baking soda and potassium baking powder, respectively, in products requiring leavening agents. A few more examples of substitutions which could be made are:
A. monopotassium glutamate for monosodium glutamate in the case of flavoring, and, PA1 B. potassium nitrate or nitrite for the corresponding sodium nitrate or nitrite in the case of preservatives, and, PA1 C. potassium benzoate, potassium sulfate or sulfite in place of corresponding sodium salts in the case of preservatives would also be highly desirable. PA1 Some tastands which reduce or substantially eliminate the off-taste of: PA1 A. L-Aspartyl-L-phenylalanine will have a substantial effect on the off-taste associated with L-aspartyl-L-phenylalanine methyl ester (Aspartame.RTM.), while it has less effect on the off-taste associated with saccharin, PA1 B. Taurine has a substantial effect on the off-taste of saccharin while it has little or no effect on the off-taste associated with L-aspartyl-L-phenylalanine methyl ester (Aspartame.RTM.). PA1 C. The burning after-taste associated with some liquors can be substantially eliminated with the use of potassium 2,4-dihydroxybenzoate while L-aspartyl-L-phenylalanine and taurine have considerably less of an effect. PA1 *L-aspartyl-L-phenylalanine PA1 **potassium 2,4-dihydroxybenzoate PA1 ***N-(p-cyanophenylcarbamoyl)-L-aspartyl-L-phenylalanine PA1 ****N-(p-nitrophenylcarbamoyl)-L-aspartyl-L-phenylalanine PA1 *****2-(4-methoxyphenoxy)propionic acid PA1 ******N-(p-cyanophenylcarbamoyl)-aminomethanesulfonic acid. PA1 A. monosaccharides, including but not limited to aldoses and ketoses beginning with trioses, including but not limited to glucose, galactose, and fructose, PA1 B. compounds generically known as sugars, which include but are not limited to mono-, di- and oligosaccharides including but not limited to sucrose, maltose, lactose, etc, PA1 C. sugar alcohols which include but are not limited to sorbitol, mannitol, glycerol, PA1 D. carbohydrates and polysaccharides which include but are not limited to polydextrose and maltodextrin, PA1 E. high intensity sweeteners. PA1 L-aspartyl-L-phenylalanine methyl ester (Aspartame.RTM.) and other related dipeptide sweeteners, saccharin, L-aspartyl-D-alanine-N-(2,2,4,4-tetramethyl thiatan-3-yl) amide (Alitame.RTM.), 1,6-dichloro-1,6-dideoxy-.beta.-D-fructofuranoysl-4-chloro-4-deoxy-.alpha. -D-galactopyranoside (Sucralose.RTM.), 6-methyl-1,2,3-oxathiazin-4(3H)-one 2,2-dioxide (Acesulfame.RTM.), 6-methyl-1,2,3-oxathiazin-4(3H)-one 2,2-dioxide potassium salt (Acesulfame-K.RTM.), cyclohexylsulfamic acid (Cyclamate.RTM.), N-(L-aspartyl)-N'(2,2,5,5,tetramethylcyclopentanoyl)1,1-diaminoethane and its related compounds, guanidinium class sweeteners, dihydrochalcone class sweeteners, stevioside, miraculin and thaumatin, and their physiologically acceptable salts. Many more sweeteners are described in the following publications, which are hereby incorporated by reference: PA1 1. the class of compounds shown in the following figure: ##STR1## and then as applied only to the case of organic bitter, and, 2. L-glutamyl-L-glutamic acid (or salts thereof) which when mixed with or when ingested along with another eatable said eatable having an undesirable taste(s), will eliminate or substantially reduce said undesirable taste(s) without introducing a taste of its own at said level of usage. PA1 A. Chemical modification. PA1 B. Masking agents such as cyclodextrins and starch. PA1 C. Proteins and peptides such as skim milk, soybean casein, whey protein concentrate or casein hydrolysates. PA1 D. Fatty substances. PA1 E. Acidic amino acids. PA1 A. the interaction of the undesirable tasting molecule(s) with the taste receptor and/or PA1 B. the recognition of the undesirable taste. PA1 A. is a tastand will change said molecule into a molecule that is a more active tastand or less active tastand or not a tastand at all, or PA1 B. is not a tastand will change it to a tastand. PA1 A. the perception of sweet and the perception of bitter may be associated with the same receptor, part of the same receptor, very closely spatially related receptors or separate receptors which act together to give the associated sweet or bitter taste response, and PA1 B. that the perception of undesirable tastes may be associated with this same receptor, part of this same receptor or very closely spatially related receptors or separate receptors which act together to give the associated undesirable taste. PA1 A. PA1 B. PA1 A. If the molecule is a tastand, it may inhibit or reduce the sweetness of substances, and in some instances it will also inhibit or reduce undesirable tastes; and/or PA1 B. If the molecule is a tastand, it may inhibit or reduce the bitterness of substances, and in some instances it will also inhibit or reduce other undesirable tastes; and/or PA1 C. If a sweet molecule can be spatially altered to become substantially tasteless, this molecule will likely be a tastand; and/or PA1 D. If a bitter molecule can be spatially altered to become substantially tasteless, this molecule will likely be a tastand. PA1 A. Sodium chloride, which is normally not considered bitter, is substantially smoothed in its aftertaste with the addition of the appropriate tastand. PA1 B. A smoothing effect can be achieved when a tastand is added to plain unflavored, unsweetened yogurt which is normally considered tangy or acidic tasting. PA1 C. The bitter taste of coffee can be substantially reduced or eliminated with the addition of the appropriate tastand. PA1 D. The burning sensation of hard liquors can be reduced or eliminated with the addition of the appropriate tastand. PA1 H, alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkoxy, substituted alkoxy, aryl, substituted aryl, alkylene, substituted alkylene, aminoacyl, substituted aminoacyl, aryloxy, substituted aryloxy, hydroxy, nitro, amino, substituted amino, cyano, halogen, aralkoxy, substituted aralkoxy, acyl, substituted acyl, arylacyl, substituted arylacyl, trifluoroacetyl, benzoyl, substituted benzoyl, alkylamino, substituted alkylamino, dialkylamino, substituted dialkylamino, trialkylamino, substituted trialkylamino, carbonates, substituted carbonates, alkylcarbonates, substituted alkylcarbonates, arylcarbonates, substituted arylcarbonates, acylamino, substituted acylamino, guanidino, substituted guanidino, alkylguanidino, substituted alkylguanidino, acylguanidino, substituted acylguanidino, arylguanidino, substituted arylguanidino, alkyurethanes, substituted alkyurethanes, arylurethanes, substituted arylurethanes, ureas, substituted ureas, mono- or di- or tri-substituted ureas, alkylureas, substituted alkylureas, an O, S or N glycoside, or a phosphorylated glycoside (where the glycoside is a monosaccharide, a disaccharide, a trisaccharide, an oligosaccharide, a substituted mono-, di-, tri-, or oligosaccharide), CHO, substituted CHO, COCH.sub.3, substituted COCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CHO, substituted CH.sub.2 CHO, COOH, CH.sub.2 COOH, substituted CH.sub.2 COOH, COOCH.sub.3, substituted COOCH.sub.3, OCOCH.sub.3, substituted OCOCH.sub.3, CONH.sub.2, substituted CONH.sub.2, NHCHO, substituted NHCHO, SCH.sub.3, substituted SCH.sub.3, SCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, substituted SCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.3, substituted CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.3, SO.sub.3 H, SO.sub.2 NH.sub.2, substituted SO.sub.2 NH.sub.2, SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, substituted SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 SO.sub.3 H, substituted CH.sub.2 SO.sub.3 H, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, heterocyclic, substituted heterocyclic, polycyclic, substituted polycyclic,and CH.sub.2 SO.sub.2 NH.sub.2, arylureas, substituted arylureas, multiple substituted arylureas, an acid group of the structure ZO.sub.q H.sub.r wherein Z is an element selected from the group consisting of carbon, sulfur, boron or phosphorus, q is an integer from 2 to 3 and r is an integer from 1 to 3; carboxylic acid ester, substituted carboxylic acid ester, carboxamide, substituted carboxamide, N-alkyl carboxamide, substituted N-alkyl carboxamide, di-alkyl carboxamides, substituted di-alkyl carboxamides, and/or two substituents together represent an aliphatic chain linked to a phenyl ring at two positions, either directly or via a an oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur group, any H on N, S, or O, may be substituted with one of the substituents of Group 2, PA1 H, alkyl, substituted alkyl, dialkyl, substituted dialkyl, aralkyl, substituted aralkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, diaryl, substituted diaryl, acyl, substituted acyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, benzoyl, substituted benzoyl, trifluoroacetyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, substituted alkyloxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, substituted aryloxycarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, substituted alkylaminocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, substituted arylaminocarbonyl, amidines, substituted amidines, alkylamidines, substituted alkylamidines, arylamidines, substituted arylamidines, a monosaccharide, substituted a monosaccharide, a disaccharide, substituted disaccharide, a trisaccharide, substituted trisaccharide, an oligosaccharide, substituted oligosaccharide, phosphorylated saccharides, substituted phosphorylated saccharides, arylacyl, substituted arylacyl, alkylene, substituted alkylene, heterocyclic, substituted heterocyclic, polycyclic, substituted polycyclic, cyano, nitro, any H on N, S, or O, may be substituted with one of the above substituents, PA1 H, alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkylene, substituted alkylene, branched alkyl, substituted branched alkyl, branched alkylene, substituted branched alkylene, aryl, substituted aryl, aralkyl, substituted aralkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, acyl, substituted acyl, benzoyl, substituted benzoyl, alkoxy, substituted alkoxy, aryloxy, substituted aryloxy, trifluoromethyl, halogen, cyano, heterocyclic, substituted heterocyclic, polycyclic, substituted polycyclic, hydroxy, amino, substituted amino, sulfydryl, substituted sulfydryl, an O, S or N glycoside, or a phosphorylated glycoside (where the glycoside is a monosaccharide, a disaccharide, a trisaccharide, an oligosaccharide, a substituted mono-, di-, tri-, or oligosaccharide), PA1 1. (-)-2-(4-methoxyphenoxy)propionic acid, PA1 2. (.+-.)-2-(4-methoxyphenoxy)propionic acid, PA1 3. (+)-2-(4-methoxyphenoxy)propionic acid, PA1 4. 4-methoxyphenoxyacetic acid, PA1 5. 2-(4-methoxyphenyl)propionic acid, PA1 6. 2-(4-ethoxyphenoxy)propionic acid, PA1 7. 3-(3,4-dimethoxyphenoxy)propionic acid, PA1 8. 3-(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)propionic acid, PA1 9. 3-(2,3,4-trimethoxyphenoxy)propionic acid, PA1 10. 3-(2-methoxyphenyl)propionic acid, PA1 11. 1,4-benzodioxan-6-acetic acid, PA1 12. 3-(2,3,4-trimethoxyphenyl)propionic acid, PA1 13. 3-(3,4,5-trimethoxyphenyl)propionic acid, PA1 14. 3-(4-methoxyphenyl)propionic acid, PA1 15. 4-(4-methoxyphenyl)butyric acid, PA1 16. 2-methoxyphenylacetic acid, PA1 17. 3-methoxyphenylacetic acid, PA1 18. 4-methylphenylacetic acid, PA1 19. 4-trifluoromethylphenylacetic acid, PA1 20. phenylpyruvic acid, PA1 21. 2,3-dihydroxybenzoic acid, PA1 22. 2-hydroxy-4-aminobenzoic acid, PA1 23. 3-hydroxy-4-aminobenzoic acid, PA1 24. phenoxyacetic acid, PA1 25. gallic acid, PA1 26. 2,4-dihydroxybenzoic acid, PA1 27. 2,4-dihydroxyphenylacetic acid, PA1 28. 2-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)propionic acid, PA1 29. 2-(2,4-dihydroxyphenoxy)propionic acid, PA1 30. 2-(2,4-dihydroxyphenoxy)acetic acid, PA1 1. 3-(3'-4'dimethylbenzoyl)propionic acid, PA1 2. 3-(2',4'-dimethylbenzoyl)propionic acid, PA1 3. 3-(2'-methyl-4'-ethylbenzoyl)propionic acid, PA1 4. 3-(2',4',6'-trimethylbenzoyl)propionic acid, PA1 5. 3-(4'-carboxybenzoyl)propionic acid, PA1 6. 3-(4'-hydroxybenzoyl)propionic acid, PA1 7. 3-(3'-methyl-4'-hydroxybenzoyl)propionic acid, PA1 8. 3-(2',4'-dihydroxybenozoyl)propionic acid, PA1 9. 3-(2',4'-dihydroxy-6'-methylbenzoyl)propionic acid, PA1 10. 3-(3'-methyl-4'-ethoxybenzoyl)propionic acid, PA1 11. 3-(3'-ethyl-4'-ethoxybenzoyl)propionic acid, PA1 12. 3-(4'-methoxybenzoyl)propionic acid, PA1 13. 3'-(4'-ethoxybenzoyl)propionic acid, PA1 14. 3-(3',4'-dimethoxybenzoyl)propionic acid PA1 15. 3-(4'-methoxybenzoyl)propionic acid PA1 16. 3-(4'-methoxybenzoyl)-2-methylpropionic acid PA1 17. 3-(4'-methoxybenzoyl)-3-methylpropionic acid, PA1 18. 3',4'-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,3-dimethylpropionic acid, PA1 1. R.sup.2 .dbd.R.sup.3 .dbd.R.sup.5 .dbd.R.sup.6 .dbd.H, R.sup.1 .dbd.OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, R.sup.4 .dbd.NH--CO--NH.sub.2, PA1 2. R.sup.1 .dbd.OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, R.sup.2 .dbd.NO.sub.2, R.sup.4 .dbd.NH.sub.2, R.sup.3 .dbd.R.sup.5 .dbd.R.sup.6 .dbd.H, PA1 3. R.sup.1 .dbd.CH.sub.3, R.sup.2 .dbd.NH.sub.2, R.sup.6 .dbd.NO.sub.2, R.sup.3 .dbd.R.sup.4 .dbd.R.sup.5 .dbd.H, PA1 4. R.sup.1 .dbd.CH.sub.3, R.sup.2 .dbd.NO.sub.2, R.sup.4 .dbd.NH.sub.2, R.sup.3 .dbd.R.sup.5 .dbd.R.sup.6 .dbd.H, PA1 5. 3,4-dihydroxybenzoic acid (protocatechuic acid), PA1 6. 2,4-dihydroxybenzoic acid, PA1 7. 3-hydroxy-4-methoxybenzoic acid, PA1 8. 3,5-dihydroxybenzoic acid, PA1 9. 2,3-dihydroxybenzoic acid, PA1 10. 2-hydroxy-4-aminobenzoic acid, PA1 11. 3-hydroxy-4-aminobenzoic acid, PA1 12. 2,4,6-trihydroxybenzoic acid, PA1 13. 2,6-dihydroxybenzoic acid, PA1 14. 2-amino terephthalic acid PA1 1. L-aspartyl-L-phenylalanine, PA1 2. aminomalonyl-L-phenylalanine, PA1 3. L-aspartyl-D-alanine, PA1 4. L-aspartyl-D-serine, PA1 5. L-glutamyl-L-phenylalanine, PA1 6. N-(L-aspartyl)-p-aminobenzoic acid, PA1 7. N-(L-aspartyl)-o-aminobenzoic acid, PA1 8. L-aspartyl-L-tyrosine, PA1 9. N-(p-cyanophenylcarbamoyl)-L-aspartyl-L-phenylalanine, PA1 10. N-(p-nitrophenylcarbamoyl)-L-aspartyl-L-phenylalanine, PA1 11. L-.beta.-aspartyl-L-phenylalanine methyl ester, PA1 12. L-aspartyl-p-hydroxyanilide, PA1 13. L-.beta.-aspartyl-L-phenylalanine PA1 14. L-aspartyl-L-serine methyl ester PA1 15. L-aspartyl-D-tyrosine methyl ester PA1 16. L-aspartyl-L-threonine methyl ester PA1 17. L-aspartyl-L-aspartic acid PA1 1. R".dbd.CH.sub.3, R'"=4-cyanophenyl, R'.dbd.R.sup.4 .dbd.R.sup.5 .dbd.H, n=1, Z.dbd.C, q=2, r=1, PA1 2. R".dbd.CH.sub.3, R'"=4-nitrophenyl, R'.dbd.R.sup.4 .dbd.R.sup.5 .dbd.H, n=1, Z.dbd.C, q=2, r=1, PA1 3. R".dbd.CH.sub.3, R'"=4-methoxyphenyl, R'.dbd.R.sup.4 .dbd.R.sup.5 .dbd.H, n=1, Z.dbd.C, q=2, r=1, PA1 4. R".dbd.CH.sub.3, R'"=phenyl, R'.dbd.R.sup.4 .dbd.R.sup.5 .dbd.H, n=1, Z.dbd.C, q=2, r=1, PA1 5. R".dbd.H, R'"=4-cyanophenyl, R'.dbd.R.sup.4 .dbd.R.sup.5 .dbd.H, n=1, Z.dbd.C, q=2, r=1, PA1 6. R".dbd.H, R'"=4-nitrophenyl, R'.dbd.R.sup.4 .dbd.R.sup.5 .dbd.H, n=1, Z.dbd.C, q=2, r=1, PA1 7. R".dbd.H, R'"=4-methoxyphenyl, R'.dbd.R.sup.4 .dbd.R.sup.5 .dbd.H, n=1, Z.dbd.C, q=2, r=1, PA1 8. R".dbd.H, R'"=phenyl, R'.dbd.R.sup.4 .dbd.R.sup.5 .dbd.H, n=1, Z.dbd.C, q=2, r=1, PA1 9. R".dbd.CH.sub.3, R'"=4-cyanophenyl, R'.dbd.R.sup.4 .dbd.R.sup.5 .dbd.H, n=1, Z.dbd.S, q=3, r=1, PA1 10. R".dbd.CH.sub.3, R'"=4-nitrophenyl, R'.dbd.R.sup.4 .dbd.R.sup.5 .dbd.H, n=1, Z.dbd.S, q=3, r=1, PA1 11. R".dbd.CH.sub.3, R'"=4-methoxyphenyl, R'.dbd.R.sup.4 .dbd.R.sup.5 .dbd.H, n=1, Z.dbd.S, q=3, r=1, PA1 12. R".dbd.CH.sub.3, R'"=phenyl, R'.dbd.R.sup.4 .dbd.R.sup.5 .dbd.H, n=1, Z.dbd.S, q=3, r=1, PA1 13. R".dbd.H, R'"=4-cyanophenyl, R'.dbd.R.sup.4 .dbd.R.sup.5 .dbd.H, n=1, Z.dbd.S, q=3, r=1, PA1 14. R".dbd.H, R'"=4-nitrophenyl, R'.dbd.R.sup.4 .dbd.R.sup.5 .dbd.H, n=1, Z.dbd.S, q=3, r=1, PA1 15. R".dbd.H, R'"=4-methoxyphenyl, R'.dbd.R.sup.4 .dbd.R.sup.5 .dbd.H, n=1, Z.dbd.S, q=3, r=1, PA1 16. R".dbd.H, R'"=phenyl, R'.dbd.R.sup.4 .dbd.R.sup.5 .dbd.H, n=1, Z.dbd.S, q=3, r=1, PA1 1. L-methionyl-L-phenylalanine methyl ester, PA1 2. L-leucyl-L-phenylalanine methyl ester, PA1 3. L-seryl-L-phenylalanine methyl ester, PA1 4. L-methionyl-D-alanyl-tetramethylcyclopentylamide, PA1 5. L-seryl-D-alanyl-tetramethylcyclopentylamide, PA1 6. L-leucyl-D-alanyl-tetramethylcyclopentylamide, PA1 7. L-ornithyl-.beta.-alanine PA1 8. L-diaminobutyryl-.beta.-alanine PA1 9. L-diaminopropionyl-.beta.-alanine PA1 10. L-lysyl-.beta.-alanine PA1 1. 3-COOH, PA1 2. 3-COOCH.sub.3, PA1 3. 3-COOC.sub.2 H.sub.5, PA1 4. 3-CH.sub.3 O, PA1 5. 4-CH.sub.3 O, PA1 6. 2-Cl, PA1 7. 3-Cl, PA1 8. 4-Cl, PA1 9. 4-COOC.sub.2 H.sub.5, PA1 10. 3-C.sub.6 H.sub.5 CH.sub.2 O, PA1 11. 4-C.sub.6 H.sub.5 CH.sub.2 O, PA1 12. 2-t-butyl, PA1 13. 4-t-butyl, PA1 14. 2-CH.sub.3, PA1 15. 3-CH.sub.3, PA1 16. 4-CH.sub.3, PA1 17. 3-C.sub.2 H.sub.5, PA1 18. 4-C.sub.2 H.sub.5, PA1 19. 3,5-di CH.sub.3, PA1 1. l-.alpha.-5-tetrazolyl-6-chlorotryptamine, PA1 2. l-.alpha.-5-tetrazolyl-6-fluorotryptamine, PA1 3. l-.alpha.-5-tetrazolyl-6-methoxytryptamine, and physiologically acceptable salts of any and/or all of the foregoing. PA1 1. R.sup.3 .dbd.CH.sub.3, R.sup.2 .dbd.H, R.sup.1 =isopropyl, PA1 2. R.sup.3 =benzyl, R.sup.2 .dbd.H, R.sup.1 .dbd.H, PA1 3. R.sup.1 .dbd.R.sup.3 .dbd.H, R.sup.2 .dbd.COOH, PA1 4. R.sup.2 .dbd.R.sup.3 .dbd.H, R.sup.2 =p-cyanophenylcarbamoyl PA1 1. R.sup.1 .dbd.H, R.sup.2 =benzyl, p=1, PA1 2. R.sup.1 .dbd.H, R.sup.2 .dbd.NO.sub.2, p=1, PA1 3. R.sup.1 .dbd.H, R.sup.2 .dbd.CN, p=1, PA1 4. R.sup.2 .dbd.H, R.sup.1 =cyanophenylcarbamoyl PA1 1. R.sup.1 .dbd.H, R.sup.2 =t-butyl, Z.dbd.S, q=3, r=1, n=0, p=0, PA1 2. R.sup.1 .dbd.H, n=0, R.sup.2 =1,2,3-trimethylcyclohexyl, Z.dbd.S, q=3, r=1, PA1 3. R.sup.1 .dbd.R.sup.2 .dbd.R.sup.3 .dbd.R.sup.4 .dbd.H, n=2, Z.dbd.S, q=3, r=1 (This compound is also referred to as taurine.) PA1 4. R.sup.1 .dbd.R.sup.2 .dbd.R.sup.3 .dbd.R.sup.4 .dbd.H, n=2, Z.dbd.C, q=2, r=1, p=0 (This compound is also referred to as .beta.-alanine.) PA1 5. R.sup.1 =p-cyanophenylcarbamoyl, R.sup.2 .dbd.R.sup.3 .dbd.R.sup.4 .dbd.H, Z.dbd.C, q=2, r=1, n=1, p=0 PA1 6. R.sup.3 .dbd.R.sup.4 .dbd.R.sup.2 .dbd.R.sup.1 .dbd.H, n=2, Z.dbd.P, q=3, r=2, p=0 PA1 1. R.sup.1 .dbd.R.sup.3 =phenyl, R.sub.2 .dbd.H, and physiologically acceptable salts of any and/or all of the foregoing. PA1 1. naturally occurring .alpha., .beta., .gamma., .delta. and/or PA1 2. in general .omega. amino acids and/or PA1 3. unnatural amino acids and/or PA1 4. peptides and poly amino acids PA1 1. D-glutamic acid, PA1 2. D-aspartic acid, PA1 3. aminomalonic acid, PA1 4. .beta.-aminoethanesulfonic acid, PA1 5. .beta.-alanine, PA1 6. 3,4-dihydroxyphenylalanine, PA1 7. L-aspartyl-L-aspartic acid PA1 1. Xanthosine-5'-monophosphate PA1 2. Inosine PA1 3. Guanosine PA1 1. Orotic Acid PA1 2. Dihydroorotic acid and physiologically acceptable salts of any and/or all of the foregoing. PA1 alkaloids, terpines, monoterpines, diterpines, triterpines, sesqueterpines, flavanoides, chalcones, dihydrochalcones, humulones, lemonoids, saponiins, coumarins, isocoumarins, sinapines, steroids, flavinones, PA1 1. R.sub.1 =.beta.-D-glc, R.sub.2 =.alpha.-L-rha-3-Me, PA1 2. R.sub.1 =.beta.-D-glc.sup.2 -.alpha.-L-rha, R.sub.2 .dbd.H PA1 1. R.sup.2 .dbd.R.sup.3 .dbd.R.sup.4 .dbd.R.sup.5 .dbd.H, n=2, R.sup.1 =p-cyano, Z.dbd.C, q=2 r=1, p=1 PA1 2. R.sup.2 .dbd.R.sup.3 .dbd.R.sup.4 .dbd.R.sup.5 .dbd.H, n=2, R.sup.1 =p-nitro, Z.dbd.C, q=2, r=1, p=1 PA1 3. R.sup.1 =p-cyano; R.sup.2 .dbd.R.sup.3 .dbd.R.sup.4 .dbd.R.sup.5 .dbd.H, n=1, Z.dbd.P, q=3, r=2, p=1 PA1 4. R.sup.1 =p-nitro; R.sup.2 .dbd.R.sup.3 .dbd.R.sup.4 .dbd.R.sup.5 .dbd.H, n=1, Z.dbd.P, q=3, r=2, p=1 PA1 6. R.sup.1 =p-nitro; R.sup.2 .dbd.R.sup.3 .dbd.R.sup.4 .dbd.R.sup.5 .dbd.H, n=1, Z.dbd.S, q=3, r=1, p=1 PA1 1. 6-chloro-6-deoxytrehalose, PA1 2. 6',6-dichloro-6',6-dideoxytrehalose, PA1 3. 6-chloro-6-deoxy-D-galactose, PA1 4. 6-chloro-6-deoxy-D-mannose, PA1 5. 6-chloro-6-deoxy-D-mannitol, PA1 6. methyl-2,3-di-(glycyl-glycyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyanoside, PA1 7. methyl-2-O-methyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranoside, PA1 8. methyl-3-O-methyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranoside, PA1 9. methyl-4-O-methyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranoside, PA1 10. methyl-6-O-methyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranoside, PA1 11. 2,2'-di-O-methyl-.alpha.,.alpha.-trehalose, PA1 12. 3,3'-di-O-methyl-.alpha.,.alpha.-trehalose, PA1 13. 4,4'-di-O-methyl-.alpha.,.alpha.-trehalose, PA1 14. 6,6'-di-O-methyl-.alpha.,.alpha.-trehalose, PA1 15. 6'-O-methylsucrose, PA1 16. 4'-O-methylsucrose, PA1 17. 6,6'-di-O-methylsucrose, PA1 18. 4,6'-di-O-methylsucrose, PA1 19. 1,6'-di-O-methylsucrose, PA1 20. cyclohexane 1,2/4,5 tetrol, PA1 21. (+)-cyclohexane 1,3,4/2,5 pentol[(+)-proto quercitol], PA1 22. (-)-cyclohexane 1,3,4/3,5 pentol[(-)-vibo quercitol], PA1 23. cyclohexane 1,2,3/4,5,6 hexol [neo Inositol], PA1 24. cyclohexane 1,2,3,5/4,6 hexol [myo Inositol], PA1 25. cyclohexane 1,2,4,5/3,6 hexol [muco Inositol], PA1 26. methyl-.beta.-D-arabinopyranoside, PA1 27. methyl-3-deoxy-.alpha.-D-arabinohexopyranoside, PA1 28. 3-deoxy-.alpha.-D-arabinohexopyranosyl-3-deoxy-.alpha.-D-arabinohexopyrano se, PA1 29. 2-deoxy-.alpha.-D-ribo-hexopyranosyl-2-deoxy-.alpha.-D-ribohexopyranose, PA1 30. 3-deoxy-.alpha.-D-ribo-hexopyranosyl-3-deoxy-.alpha.-D-ribohexopyranose, PA1 31. 1,6-anhydro-3-dimethylamino-3-deoxy-.beta.-D-glucopyranose, PA1 32. 1,6-anhydro-3-dimethylamino-3-deoxy-.beta.-D-altropyranose, PA1 33. 1,6-anhydro-3-acetamido-3-deoxy-.beta.-D-glucopyranose, PA1 34. 1,6-anhydro-3-acetamido-3-deoxy-.beta.-D-gulopyranose, PA1 35. 1,6-anhydro-3-amino-3-deoxy-.beta.-D-gulopyranose, PA1 36. methyl-3,6-anhydro-.alpha.-D-glucopyranoside, PA1 37. 3,6-anhydro-.alpha.-D-glucopyransyl-3,6-anhydro-.alpha.-D-glucopyranoside, PA1 38. 3,6-anhydro-.alpha.-D-glucopyransyl-3,6-anhydro-.beta.-D-fructofuranoside, PA1 39. 3,6-anhydro-.alpha.-D-glucopyransyl-1,4:3,6-dianhydro-.beta.-D-fructofuran oside, PA1 1. N-(L-aspartyl)-p-aminobenzenesulfonic acid, PA1 2. N-(aminomalonyl)-p-aminobenzenesulfonic acid, PA1 3. amino ethane phosphoric acid, PA1 4. N-[N-(p-cyanophenylcarbamoyl)-L-aspartyl]-p-aminobenzenesulfonic acid, PA1 5. N(-L-aspartyl)-1-aminocyclopentane-1-carboxylic acid, PA1 6. N(-L-aspartyl)-1-aminocyclopropane-1-carboxylic acid, PA1 7. N(-L-aspartyl)-1-aminocyclooctane-1-carboxylic acid, PA1 8. N(-L-aspartyl)-1-aminocyclohexane-1-carboxylic acid, PA1 9. N(-L-aspartyl)-2-aminocyclopentane-1-carboxylic acid, PA1 1. L-ornithyl-taurine PA1 2. L-ornithyl-.beta.-alanine PA1 3. L-lysyl-taurine PA1 4. L-diaminobutyryl-taurine PA1 5. L-diaminobutyryl-.beta.-alanine PA1 6. L-diaminopropionyl-.beta.-alanine PA1 7. L-diaminopropionyl-taurine PA1 8. L-lysyl-.beta.-alanine PA1 9. L-methionyl-taurine PA1 10. L-methionyl-.beta.-alanine PA1 11. N-(L-ornithyl-)-p-aminobenzenesulfonic acid PA1 1. Ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid (EDTA) and physiologically acceptable salts thereof. PA1 2. Tartaric acid and physiologically acceptable salts thereof. PA1 3. Lactic acid and physiologically acceptable salts thereof. PA1 4. Ascorbic acid and physiologically acceptable salts thereof. PA1 1. 2,4-Dihydroxybenzoic acid, PA1 2. 3,4-Dihydroxybenzoic acid, PA1 3. .alpha.-Amino acids, PA1 4. .alpha.-Hydroxy acids, PA1 5. peptides, PA1 6. sulfonamides, PA1 7. .beta.-Amino acids, PA1 1. tergitols PA1 2. pluronics PA1 3. poloxamars PA1 4. quaternary ammonium salts PA1 5. sorbitans PA1 6. tritons PA1 7. polyoxyethene ethers PA1 8. sulfonic acid salts PA1 B--Hydrogen Bond Acceptor Group PA1 G--Hydrophobic Group PA1 D--Hydrogen Bond Acceptor Group PA1 XH--Weak Hydrogen Bond Donor Group PA1 Y--Weak Hydrogen Bond Acceptor Group PA1 E.sub.1 --Weak Hydrogen Bond Acceptor Group PA1 E.sub.2 --Weak Hydrogen Bond Acceptor Group ##STR94## FIG. 2a-d. Preferred minimum energy conformations of (A) N-(L-aspartyl)-N'-(tetramethylcyclopentanoyl)-(R)-1,1-diaminoethane, (B) N-(L-aspartyl)-N'-(tetramethylcyclopentanoyl) (S)-1,1-diaminoethane, (C) L-aspartyl-D-alanyl-tetramethylcyclopentylamide and (D) L-aspartyl-L-alanyl-tetramethylcyclopentylamide. ##STR95## FIG. 3. The Goodman model for the sweet taste with L-aspartyl-L-phenylalanine methyl ester superimposed. The .phi. bond, shown by the arrow, has been rotated 40.degree. from the X-ray diffraction structure. In addition, the hydrogen atoms have been added, with the standard bond lengths and angles. The AH-B and X groups of the molecule are illustrated according to the Shallenberger-Kier suggestions. ##STR96## FIG. 4. L-aspartyl-L-phenylalanine methyl ester in the "L-shape" proposed by Goodman for the sweet taste receptor superimposed into the 8-centered model proposed by Tinti and Nofre. PA1 1. The preparation of lower calorie chocolate products, PA1 2. The preparation of lower calorie beverages, PA1 3. The preparation of an eatable with a reduced quantity of high intensity sweeteners, or PA1 4. The preparation of an eatable with a reduced quantity of low intensity sweeteners. PA1 5. The preparation of an eatable with a reduced quantity of high intensity sweeteners. PA1 A. sodium based salts or compounds, and/or, PA1 B. sodium based salts or compounds made into their non-sodium based counterparts, and/or, PA1 C. potassium based salts or compounds, and/or, PA1 D. acids or acids made into their corresponding salts (sodium and/or non sodium based compounds), and/or, PA1 E. alkalis or alkalis made into their corresponding salts, and/or,
In addition, numerous eatables, as defined hereinbelow, on the market today have a naturally bitter taste and/or undesirable taste, as such terms are used hereinbelow. Many of these materials, as currently used, have the bitter taste or aftertaste partially masked by additives, such as flavorings similar to those stated above. Many of these materials are still bitter and/or still have an aftertaste and could benefit by having a tastand, as such term is used hereinbelow, mixed or ingested along with them to eliminate or substantially reduce the undesirable taste(s), as such term is used hereinbelow. Such eatables as for example, pharmaceuticals, antibiotics, pain killers, aspirin, codeine, ibuprofen, acetaminophen, caffeine, and unsweetened chocolate, and sweeteners, as such term is used hereinbelow, can have their undesirable tastes, as such term is used hereinbelow, reduced and/or eliminated as well as having their palatability enhanced by the use of a tastand, as such term is used hereinbelow. In general, any eatable which has a naturally undesirable taste, as such term is used hereinbelow, should be able to be rendered more palatable by the addition of an appropriate tastand, as such term is used hereinbelow.